Prison Planet Saiyan
by KathyPrior42
Summary: A retelling/novelization of the Prison Planet Arc from Super Dragon ball Heroes, featuring the perspective of Cumber.


The Prison Planet Saiyan let out a low groan as his red eyes slowly opened. He turned his head and observed his surroundings. He appeared to be on a bed in a small room with wooden walls. From outside the window to his right, the sky was a bright blue, decorated by a few puffy white clouds. Green grass and a forest spread out as far as the eye could see. The place appeared to be a cabin in the middle of nowhere.

'_How in the world did I get here?'_ Cumber thought. _'Was this some sort of afterlife?' _

He lifted himself out of bed…literally, hovering a few inches off the ground. His head nearly touched the ceiling. He spread out his thick fingers and a ball of dark energy appeared.

'_Good, my powers and energy are restored.' _He was still alive, even after his defeat at the hands of Goku. Resisting the urge to release the energy, Cumber closed his hand and the ball disappeared.

Cumber gazed at his reflection in an ornate gold-trimmed mirror nearby. For the first time in months, he could see large chest, covered by a red muscle shirt. He was wearing loose blue pants that had somehow been repaired. His white boots were placed in an open box by the front door in the other room. The only thing that was the same was the metal restraint that obscured his mouth.

It felt weird not being in a metal straightjacket 24/7. Not too long ago, he served as an experiment subject for Fu, a curious kai with mischievous plans. Cumber still remembered his light purple face, pointed ears, white hair in a large pony tail, and round black glasses upon his face.

"I have been preparing for this moment for a long time," Fu had said. "Now that Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta are trapped here, it will be the ideal moment to test their powers. I'm also fascinated by the interactions between Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Goku! Believe me, it wasn't too hard to bring them to my battle ground…I do have some good plans up my sleeve as a time breaker.

'_Will this guy ever stop talking?'_ Cumber thought with hatred in his eyes. He sat on his hard bunk bed, looking at the screen above him with Fu smiling down. He was tempted to roll his eyes up at the ceiling but also knew that the kai scientist watched his every move. Even a powerful ancient Saiyan like himself could not easily break through his straightjacket and the metal door of his small cell. With a snap of Fu's fingers, Cumber was transported to a cavern cell surrounded by boiling lava below.

Whis, the angel happily dodged Goku and Vegeta's attacks and kicks as they trained on the God of Destruction Beerus' planet.

"You two are in fine form," he mentioned. Lounging on a chair in the shade was Beerus himself, taking a snooze.

"Quite quick on your feet!" Whis called. His staff appeared in his right hand and he knocked both Saiyans to the ground in one swipe.

"Goku! Vegeta!" called Mai, a black haired girl who was running to them in a hurry. Her voice sounded urgent.

"Hey, Mai!" said Goku in greeting as he sat up.

"Please come with me! Trunks has vanished!"

"What?!" both men asked.

"Vanished?" asked Goku.

"The future Trunks was supposed to come to this world for training," mentioned the Supreme Kai.

Just then, a figure stepped out of the shadows. "I'll fill you in."

He was a lavender skinned Kai who wore big round glasses and had white hair. "My name is Fu. I'm a friend of Trunks."

"His friend?" asked Vegeta, not believing a word.

"Trunks has gotten mixed up into something terrible," Fu stated. "Right now, he's on the Prison Planet."

"Prison Planet?" Goku asked.

"How do you know that?" asked Vegeta, crossing his arms.

Fu smiled. "Don't look so angry! My friend's in trouble! Naturally, I investigated. They say that dangerous criminals from throughout the whole universe are gathered on the Prison Planet. If we don't hurry, Trunks will be in danger!"

Fu raised his finger and vanished.

Vegeta scowled. "Trunks can sure be a nuisance! Let's go, Kakarot!"

"Yeah!" Goku agreed, his fist hitting the palm of his hand.

Whis stared at the Saiyans with a far-away look in his eyes. "That 'Fu' fellow concerns me."

The Supreme Kai nodded. "Indeed. Mai…"

"Yes?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

He walked up to her and placed two Portara earrings in her hand.

"If things go downhill, give these to Goku and Vegeta. It may be your only hope if the enemy's too powerful."

Mai bowed in thanks. "Thank you, Supreme Kai."

Soon enough, the heroes arrived on the Prison Planet, which was actually a group of seven large planets connected by a large chain with a lock around them. One of the planets looked like Earth. Another one was covered in lava and several others looked like Venus, Saturn, and Jupiter. Large chains held the sky in place and the landscape was rocky and rough.

"What huge chains!" Goku exclaimed as Goku, Vegeta, and Mai appeared on a cliff.

Vegeta noticed unfamiliar energy nearby. "Hey, what's this ki?"

Goku sensed it, too. "Yeah it's…"

They were interrupted by a figure flying toward them. He was a man who looked like Goku, but was wearing a red cape and had a pole strapped to his back. His sash was blue and his muscle shirt was black. He landed in front of the trio, who all gasped.

"Goku?" asked Mai in disbelief.

Fu hovered in the background with an evil smirk on his face.

"Found you!" the new Goku yelled and powered up into Super Saiyan 4 in an instant.

At once, Goku turned Super Saiyan Blue and both Goku's fists made impact.

"I see…" said Xeno Goku. "You're the me from over there…"

"Over there?"

"Are you in league with him?" he growled, glaring at Fu.

He shot a ki blast, which Goku dodged.

"What?" he asked as the blast struck a pillar of rock behind him.

Xeno Goku fired another blast, which Goku jumped over.

Goku flew up into the air until banging his head painfully against some kind of barrier.

"Argh!"

"Huh?!" asked Vegeta.

"The sky!" said Mai.

"It's no use," Xeno Goku explained. "Seems this is a fully sealed space. Escape is impossible!"

Goku rapidly rubbed his head in pain. "What?!"

Xeno Goku smiled. "That's it…"

Getting the same idea, Goku powered up a Kamehameha at the same time as his counterpart, both blasts impacting.

The smoke cleared, but not a dent had been made in the invisible field.

Xeno Goku looked up. "No good huh?"

"What do you mean?" asked Goku.

Goku looked down to hear Fu laughing out loud.

"Fu?" Mai asked.

"That's the Saiyans for you!" he exclaimed. "Two Son Gokus! I've got my hands on a pair of super interesting specimens!"

"Cut the crap!" yelled Xeno Goku, firing a blast at Fu. He casually swatted it aside and it exploded behind him.

"I know what you were thinking," he said.

"What?!" yelled Xeno Goku.

"You were trying to break through this space with both of your kamehamehas, right? But it's useless, useless!" He wagged his finger at them mockingly. "Still impressive of you to think that up on the fly. I'd expect no less of the Time Patrol!"

"Time Patrol?" Mai wondered.

Xeno Goku turned to his counterpart. "I'm the Son Goku from a different dimension than yours. My job is catching dimension-crossing evildoers."

"Wow, you're a good guy!" beamed Goku.

"You seem quite knowledgeable about this planet," mentioned Vegeta to Fu.

"Naturally. The Prison Planet is a testing grounds I created. I gather strong warriors from various times and places and have them battle…forever!"

"Strong warriors, huh?" said Goku.

"Red guy," said Fu to Xeno Goku. "You got captured on purpose so you could investigate this place, right?"

"You lied to us!" declared Mai. "Is Trunks really here?!"

"Trunks has done the unforgivable. Though a mere mortal, he travels freely through time and space! That's why I'm making him pay the price! Besides, I knew that if I brought him here, I could use him as bait to draw you in, too!"

"You're terrible!" shouted Goku.

Fu wagged his finger. "Wrong! I'm not terrible; I'm amazing!"

"Where's Trunks?!" Vegeta demanded.

Fu rose into the air. "Find him yourselves! Oh, but even if you do, you'll still need to gather seven special Dragon Balls to escape from here!"

"Dragon Balls?" Goku asked.

"This," said Xeno Goku, pulling out a one star ball from his pocket.

"You've got one?"

"He gave it to me."

Fu continued. "The remaining six are in the hands of other prisoners. They're all strong, so it won't be easy! Now, let's start the experiment!"

"Fu!" Goku yelled as the trickster Kai vanished.

Trunks lay down on a bunk bed in a cramped dark cell, wearing green clothing. He sat up and clutched the side of his head. He stared at a restraint on his wrist.

"What's this?"

Two metal doors opened in front of him, trunks briefly blinded by the white light shining through.

"What's going on?"

The area was revealed to be a city-like landscape with spotlights moving in the distance and tall buildings everywhere. Trunks ran down the street, glancing at a figure in the air. It was Cooler.

"Hand over the Dragon Ball!" he demanded.

"Huh? Dragon Ball?" panted Trunks, backing up.

In a lab, Fu was lounging on his floating chair, observing the battles on a large domed holographic screen. Several other monitors showed Trunks, King Cold, Goku and Vegeta.

"Well then, the actors are all assembled," Fu said with a grin, his glasses framing glowing white circles in place of his eyes. "The most interesting experiment in the universe can finally enter its main phase!"

'_Enough of this nonsense,'_ Cumber thought. Sparks of black energy scattered from his body, making their way outside. Fu turned around and grinned evilly, his eyes as red as Cumbers.

"Oh, your turn won't come until a little later…Evil Saiyan."

Cumber powered up, his eyes a blank white.

Inside the rock walls, Cumber folded his arms and stared at a floating Dragon Ball in front of him. Another Dragon Ball floated next to him, but he couldn't grab it since both his arms were restrained in his metal straightjacket. Chains held him in place by his feet and legs. IXI was written on one of his restraints. His hair was long, spiky and black, reaching down to the middle of his back.

Listening to Fu's cocky attitude and lectures was torture enough. There was only one thing he wanted to do…the one thing he was born to do.

"The time has come, Evil Saiyan!" Fu said on another screen that was hidden in Cumber's cell. "It is time for you to defeat those Saiyan warriors out there. They are Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and his human friend Mai." Small images of the warriors appeared on the screen. "Based on your blood sample and DNA, your power should be more than enough to challenge all of them."

Cumber remained silent, obedient. The urge to fight and corrupt the Saiyans stirred him to the core. It was a feeling as strong as hunger, perhaps even more prominent.

"You know what to do from here." Fu said. "Perhaps I will send you back to your time if you manage to succeed in your mission. Or will you let Goku and his friends defeat you? That would surely please Yamoshi." The screen went dark just before Cumber let out a murderous scream.

How dare he mention that name! Yamoshi, the original Super Saiyan God from his time. A stubborn rebel who led the fight against him and the other evil Saiyans. Unlike Cumber, Yamoshi was a righteous man, always believing in fairness, harmony, and not destroying every civilization they came across.

To Cumber, he was nothing more than a pathetic weakling. Though he did put up a good fight, thanks to the energy given to him by his five comrades. However, the transformation didn't last long. Then, Cumber was more than happy to finish the young rebels off with a red fiery blast from his mouth as a Great Ape.

He vaguely remembered being pulled off into space, and his body stretching excruciatingly painfully in various directions. Once he woke up, the first thing he saw was Fu standing above him, holding a Super Dragon Ball and saying, "Welcome to the future! You will do nicely."

He opened his eyes, which were completely white with rage. 'I'll show him! I'll show all of them!' he thought. 'They don't know who they are messing with!'

He powered up in a flash and a burst of red and black energy shot out from the top of the volcano prison. In an instant, the boulder on top exploded, his prison, no more. Fu watched the scene from his monitor and laughed while clapping his hands.

"Evil Saiyan, you're the best!" He then leaned back and said, "I'm glad I brought you here!"

Vegeta led the way across the field, followed by Goku and Mai.

"Hey Vegeta," said Goku. "Who are these strong guys Fu was talking about?"

"Cut the crap and help look for Trunk's ki!" Vegeta responded. "Huh? Kakarot?"

He noticed something in the distance.

As soon as Cumber spotted the group of Saiyans, he flew toward them at top speed.

"His ki is massive!" exclaimed Goku.

Surrounded by dark energy, Cumber landed on top of a cliff.

Goku turned to Mai. "Mai, it's too dangerous! Go hide somewhere!"

"Yeah!" Mai said with a nod and ran off.

Without moving, Cumber shot disks of dark red energy at Goku and Vegeta. The two Saiyans dodged the blasts.

"Is this guy a Saiyan?" Vegeta asked as he swiped a blast to the side. "I've never felt such evil kai before!"

Goku punched a disk aside and went Super Saiyan. Goku rushed at Cumber and raised his foot to kick him, almost touching his face. Seconds later, dark energy spread around Goku's hand and he cried out in shock. His golden aura quickly turned dark and he grimaced in pain. Black tendrils of lightning cracked around him as his thoughts went blank. Then Goku went still and his eyes turned white.

'_Get him,'_ ordered Cumber.

Goku let out a deafening yell and charged at the prince. He landed a punch, which Vegeta blocked. Vegeta landed down to the ground for stability as a corrupted Goku followed.

"What's the matter Kakarott?!" Vegeta asked in surprise.

Vegeta dodged Goku's punches aimed at his head. Vegeta slid back, careful not to get too close to Goku.

As if Cumber was working through Goku, the Saiyan fired dark discs of energy at Vegeta. Vegeta punched through the blasts in quick succession, the blasts increasing and moving faster toward him.

From behind a rock, Mai watched the battle with concern. A blast flew toward her and she flinched. Thankfully, Trunks teleported in front of her and swiped it away.

"Trunks?!" asked Mai in surprise.

"Mai, why are you here?" Trunks asked. She was supposed to get to a safer place.

Vegeta interrupted the moment. "Trunks, you handle Kakarott. I'll beat this guy!" Vegeta flew off toward Cumber.

"Got it," said Trunks, going Super Saiyan and fighting Goku.

Cumber watched as Vegeta flew toward him, only for a yellow blast to hit him to a halt.

Vegeta turned around and saw…

"You're Cooler!" he exclaimed, shocked to see his rival's older brother on the scene. Sure enough, the lizard, like alien stared with contempt at Vegeta with his red eyes behind his mask. His skin was dark purple and his armor was white.

"Everyone had better watch out!" Fu called with glee in his voice.

"Fu!" Mai yelled in anger.

"He's the evil Saiyan 'Cumber.' His evil ki snaps the minds of whoever it touches!"

'_At least he finally said my name,'_ Cumber thought.

"Cumber…the evil Saiyan?!" asked Vegeta.

Trunks punched Goku away and called to Vegeta: "Father, Cooler is on our side!"

The dark purple armored lizard crossed his arms. "We simply share a common goal," he stated.

Corrupted Goku slowly got up, his body shaking. His head turned with a twitch toward Cooler. He jumped through the air for an attack, but Cooler blocked his fists with his strong purple hands. The two opponents strained to get the upper hand and shared angry looks. Goku grinned evilly. One thing that Cumber and Fu had in common: they enjoyed watching the show.

A capsule was thrown into the air with a boom, and Trunk's sword appeared in Mai's hands, wrapped in a red cloth.

"I've brought your things," said Mai. Trunks thanked her with a nod and carefully took hold of his sword.

Cooler shot a yellow blast from his hand which forced Goku back.

"Fu, you said Frieza surpassed me by becoming Golden Frieza, right?" asked Cooler. His red slanted eyes stared through his white battle helmet.

"But if my little brother can do something, then so can I!" Cooler declared.

The ground shook and little pebbles floated up as Cooler clenched his fists in front of him. He powered up and his aura turned golden. His armor and long tail, previously white, was now golden in color. "I think I'll call it…Golden Cooler!" he said, amazed at his new powerful form. He hoped Frieza would be jealous.

"Now then, shall we begin?"

He charged and attacked Goku once more. The forceful blow knocked Goku to the ground. The ground below him cracked. Cooler raised his hands and formed a large sphere of golden light. Using both hands, he thrust his energy bomb forward toward Cumber.

'_Well this is unexpected,'_ Cumber thought. The ground shook violently and the bomb burst into white light.

"Goku-san!" called Trunks, racing toward his friend who had lifted his head from the ground. His orange gi somehow remained intact and his hair was its usual black color.

"Goku-san! So you're back to normal?" Trunks asked. Cumber felt his mental control on Goku collapse.

"Yep!" said Goku, his left eye squinted. "Trunks, you OK too?"

"Certainly! Sorry to worry you."

The ground shook once more and the two Saiyans looked toward Golden Cooler. Apparently, the energy bomb did no damage to Cumber. Cumber was now hovering in the air surrounded by rocky debris.

"I like you guys," Cumber spoke for the first time. Now…fight me!"

His red eyes opened wide and alert. His dark energy rays pointed through his straightjacket. The straightjacket and the restrains exploded, freeing his arms. His red muscle shirt was revealed. More dark discs of energy spread out and destroyed nearby rock structures. Mai, Trunks, and Goku covered their eyes to shield themselves from the surrounding smoke.

The smoke cleared and Goku asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Who is this guy?!"

Vegeta landed in front of them and answered: "He's Cumber! The evil Saiyan!"

"What?!" asked Goku.

"That's right!" Mai said from behind the rock wall. She reached into her blue dress pocket and pulled out a pair of yellow porta earrings.

"Goku-san! Vegeta-san!" she called, tossing the earrings to them. They both caught them in their left hands.

"Porta!" exclaimed Goku.

"Kaioshin-sama gave them to me!" said Mai.

"I'll draw his attention!" said Trunks. "And while he's distracted…"

Trunks went Super Saiyan and charged at Cumber. He unsheathed his sword, only for Cumber to grab hold of it with his hand.

'_Annoying pest,'_ Cumber thought.

Cumber's thick hand gripped Trunk's throat, hard. He pulled Trunks closer into a chokehold. Trunks gasped in pain as dark energy spread across his body, his sword falling to the ground. His Super Saiyan power faded but another blast from Cooler hit Cumber in the side. Cooler fired a series of more blasts.

When the smoke cleared, Cumber was standing in the same place, unaffected by the attacks.

"That brats done for," Cooler deadpanned.

"That bastard!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Kakarott, let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Goku agreed as both men put on the earrings, Vegeta's earring on his right ear, Goku's on his left.

Cumber was still holding Trunks when he noticed a light from below. In a black gi, a blue sash, white gloves, and boots stood a single different person. The man was wearing both earrings and his hair was bronze instead of black. He raised his left gloved fist.

"Cumber! The fight is on!" he said in a mixture of Goku and Vegeta's voices. He was now Vegito, a fusion of the two Saiyans.

'_Okay, that's a lot of power I'm sensing here!'_ thought Cumber. _'Looks like they aren't weaklings after all.'_

Vegito powered up and his hair and aura turned blue. Sweat formed on Trunks face as he struggled to free himself from Cumber's grasp. Cumber raised his left arm and oriented his palm to the sky. A black ball of energy appeared and grew redder and larger by the minute. Vegito flew at Cumber just as Cumber released his dark energy sphere. He flew inside the bomb toward the purple center. The power briefly tuned the whole sky red. The ball then exploded in a great flash and the ground below burst apart.

Back inside his lab, Fu watched with fascination and amazement. "It's really heating up now. Their fight's great!" He clapped his left hand on his knee and chuckled.

Both Cumber and Vegito stood in a crater, facing each other. Cumber held his left arm, and grimaced in pain. "Damn you!" he cursed.

"Are you okay, Trunks?" Vegito asked, turning his head toward his friend.

Trunks slowly stood up. "Yes."

"Stay back!" warned Vegito.

The fused Saiyan powered up once more and charged at his enemy. The two fighters punched and dodged each other's attacks at lightning speed. They appeared and teleported to different spots in the area.

They both punched each other and appeared back in the crater. Vegito yelled and aimed his fist at Cumber, who blocked it with his arm. Cumber landed a punch of his own, which Vegito blacked with both his arms crossed. Vegito was forced back against the incline, but was still stable on his feet. Cumber's bulging muscled arms were visible, the red sleeves on his shirt nearly torn to shreds.

"I'm amazed to find so worthy of an opponent," said Cumber through his mask. He raised his right fist. "Destroying someone like you gives me joy!"

He raised his right hand up to the sky and blood red energy snacked out from his palm. The energy morphed into a clawed hand.

"What the…" asked Vegito.

Cumber sliced through the air before Vegito barely dodged the attack. The dark energy swirled through the air, matching Cumber's arm movements below. The dark energy soon hit Vegito in the chest. The fused warrior was knocked into the rock wall. He closed his eyes, trying to fight through the new sharp pain in his back.

Cooler stood on top of the crater, observing the scene. "This is starting to get interesting."

In a flash of light, Vegito's aura changed into blue and dark pink. He was planning on going kaio-ken, increasing his power further.

"Kaio-Ken!" he called, before flying at Cumber once more.

Mai carried a hurt Trunks to safety as the two Saiyans teleported and fought in the distance.

"Trunks, hang in there!" Mai urged.

"Yeah," Trunks answered with a pained groan. He turned his head. "Still, that's an incredible ki."

"Will Goku and Vegeta be alright?" Mai wondered with worry.

Meanwhile, the Kaio-Ken Vegito landed a punch, which Cumber dodged. With his knee, Cumber retaliated with a kick to Vegito's side, which he blocked.

Golden Cooler calmly watched as the force waves from the fight caused a crack to appear in the gigantic chains holding the nearby planets in place.

"More, more!" exclaimed an ecstatic Fu. "Take it even higher! This is the mightiest energy, higher than the highest!"

Both Vegito and Cumber fought and briefly were pushed back.

Cumber formed another sphere of black and red energy in his right hand. A shocked look appeared on Vegito's face and he flew several feet backward.

Cumber smirked from under his mask as his ball of energy grew larger. Black electricity flashed around the dark sphere in purple auras.

A familiar ball of blueish white light appeared in Vegito's hands. He cupped his gloved hands together and spoke the combined attack: "Final…Ka…me…he…meh…ha!"

"Take this!" shouted Cumber.

The two blasts of energy collided. Vegito's Final Kamehameha had the blue appearance of Goku's attack and the yellow lightning of Vegeta's. Vegito yelled and struggled to push Cumber's energy back. Cumber leaned forward and his energy started to push Vegito's blast back. Vegito closed his eyes, then opened them as he screamed. He pushed Cumber's blast back toward him, causing the dark energy to disappear. The force of the blast caused one of the large chains holding up the artificial sky to crack.

A stunned Cumber quickly recovered by slashing dark energy across the sky in frustration. A dark clawed hand appeared, made from his energy. It slashed through Vegito's blast and knocked Vegito back. The fused Saiyan quickly recovered and faced his opponent.

"Scum!" Cumber yelled. "I shall bury you with my own hands! Consider it an honor!"

In his right hand he formed another ball of energy, though this time it was smaller and whiter. He threw it into the air, not aiming at Vegito.

When Vegito figured out what he was doing, a feeling of dread came upon him. "Don't tell me…" Vegito said with worry.

"Burst and mix!" Cumber commanded, clenching his fist closed. The ball exploded in a flash of white light.

Everyone covered their eyes while Cumber stared wide-eyed. The light gave off the appearance of a really bright full moon…

In an instant, the evil Saiyan turned into a Golden Great Ape. His eyes glowed a demonic red and fur grew over his body. Golden hair extended from his head, halfway down his back. His arms and legs grew more muscular in an instant. With a large thud, Cumber landed on the ground, his white boots breaking the ground apart on impact. His long golden tail swished back and forth and smashed a hole in the ground. His hair was now golden.

'_Not good,'_ thought Vegito.

Despite being inside the large prison world, Cumber felt free and truly powerful in his beastly form.

"Damn, he transformed," said Vegito.

"He's so huge!" exclaimed Trunks.

Seeing the fear in his opponent's eyes made Cumber smile.

Cumber launched a stream of dark energy at Vegito from his mouth like a stream of fire. Moments later, Goku and Vegeta broke apart from their fusion. The blast hit the glass barrior disguised as the sky.

"Damn, so we've used up all our power?" asked Vegeta in frustration.

Cumber turned around and shot the beam of dark energy from his mouth, further destroying the ground in a semi-circle.

"Damn monster," spat Cooler.

"Mai!" Trunks called under a dark red sky. He shielded her from the impact behind a large boulder.

More cracks appeared in the chains and a large crack appeared in the sky.

Goku and Vegeta weakly got up from the ground and turned to face the monster towering in front of them.

Meanwhile, Fu was clapping in his observing room, enjoying himself.

"Excellent Saiyans!" he cheered. "I've been waiting for such an incredible fight! More! Fight More!"

Cumber smashed a rock to pieces with his tail and let out a ferocious roar showing rows of sharp teeth.

"Vegeta!" called Goku.

"I know! No need to tell me!" replied Vegeta.

"Let's cut off his tail!" said Goku.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Vegeta yelled.

Mai stared at the Portara earrings in her hand, disappointed that the fusion didn't last too long.

Cumber fired another blast from his mouth and the two Saiyans teleported away before it hit. Goku and Vegeta went Super Saiyan and flew toward Cumber.

"What?!" cried Vegeta.

In a quick motion, Cumber swatted Vegeta aside with his tail.

"Vegeta!" cried Goku. He yelled again and raced forward.

A dark foot hovered over Goku and he gasped in fear. "H-He's so fast for a big guy!"

Goku flew around and barely dodged Cumber's giant boot.

"Goku-san!" cried Trunks.

When it looked like Cumber had stepped on Goku, Trunks charged at Cumber, only to be knocked aside with his fist and then his tail. He crashed into a rock wall. From underneath, Goku strained under Cumber's boot and struggled to lift it up.

"Trunks!" called Vegeta.

Trunks nodded.

In union, Trunks and Vegeta fired yellow blasts at Cumber, who blocked them with his hairy arm. In anger, Cumber turned toward them. Cumber shot more blasts from his mouth at the Saiyan father and son. Trunks and Vegeta shielded their eyes from the flying rocky debris.

"He's really cutting loose," remarked Cooler, still watching the fight.

He jumped in the air before Cumber's blast could hit him.

"Don't get cocky," remarked Cooler, firing blasts of his own at the Great Ape. In response, Cumber fired another red blast at Cooler, pushing him back.

"What is he?" Cooler asked in stunned shock.

"More, fight more!" Fu said, in a frenzy. Just then a red light flashed on the warning system and a beeping sound rang through the room. His monitor showed the sky nearly broken and the chains with deep cracks in them.

Fu frowned and seethed. "I didn't tell you to go so far!"

He smashed his fist at a screen in anger. "You guys only need to give me energy." He pushed up his glasses and he glared with his red eyes. "Guess I'd better teach you that."

"You bastards," taunted Cumber, back on the battlefield. "You can't even touch my tail." He stomped hard on the ground, Mai, watching in horror.

"Goku-san!"

"Goku-san!" cried Trunks.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta chimed in.

Then, from underneath his boot, Goku fired a blast of blue light, allowing himself to break free. Goku was standing with his arms spread out in Super Saiyan Blue. He shot himself at Cumber, the Great Ape leaning back slightly.

"Kai-ken… times twenty!" Goku yelled.

His aura changed to blue and pink. With a scream, he landed his fist between Cumber's eyes.

Cumber raised his arm to slap him, but Goku teleported away. He tried to grab Goku, but Goku disappeared first. He shot a blast from his mouth, but Goku vanished yet again. The blast caused more cracks to appear in the sky.

'_This is getting annoying!' _thought Cumber. _'Stay still, you bastard Saiyan!'_

Goku landed on the ground and wordlessly fired his Kamehameha. It had no effect on the Great Ape, who had raised his hands to block the attack. Cumber raised his right fist at Goku as Goku flew forward… only for a blast of purple light to intercept the fight. Goku slid back and took heavy breaths.

Fu was hovering in the air with his arms crossed. He looked like a disappointed teacher about to discipline a bunch of troublesome kids. His skin was lavender and his white hair was tied back in a ponytail. Yellow pants covered his legs and a black muscle shirt covered his chest.

"You're…" Goku started.

"Fu!" Vegeta finished.

Fu landed on the ground and stared at Cumber.

Cumber growled and some glass shattered, revealing a hole of outer space.

"Hey, don't break it!" scolded Fu.

Cumber growled louder._ 'Don't bark orders at me!'_ Cumber thought. "You, huh?"

"I'll rein you in," said Fu.

A purple wand of energy appeared in Fu's left hand. Fu's irises turned yellow, his pupils white, and sclera red. In this stance with a black aura of ki surrounding him, he looked demonic.

"What?!" yelled Vegeta.

Fu flipped his purple energy weapon in the air. "Mix and bound!" Fu chanted.

The white sphere of light turned into tendrils and flowed into Fu's raised wand. Fu landed safely on the ground, crossing his weapons.

Blinded by a searing pain, Cumber felt himself shrink and his power wane. Without the appearance of the "full moon," his Great Ape form shrank. Soon, he was back in his base form.

He launched himself at Fu, but missed. Cumber grew a shadow tail where his tail used to be.

"Wow!" said Goku.

"How did he do that?" asked Trunks, referencing Fu.

"Okay, resume the fight," stated Fu.

"Then I'll fight you!" exclaimed Cooler, aiming a ki blast at Fu. Fu vanished before Cooler could hit him. "No way!" he spat. "You guys are the only ones who are fighting!"

"What's that bastard planning?" asked Vegeta suspiciously, referring to Fu.

Cumber powered up and this time, two shadowy claws appeared behind him.

"I'll take you on!" declared Goku, getting into a fighting stance. Goku then turned super Saiyan God; complete with magenta hair, and a fiery gold aura. His eyes were now red.

Cumber's shadow claws flew at Goku, but he jumped out of the way.

Cumber stared longer at Goku.

"That red hair…"

He leaned forward, his eyebrows shaking. "So you're…"

'_Yamoshi's reincarnation? That's impossible! He's the new Super Saiyan God to replace Yamoshi? How does he look just like him?'_

He was definitely going to kill this warrior!

Soon, the two Saiyans were fighting yet again though the smoke and debris. Ki blast after ki blast exploded against the ground and walls like mini atomic bombs.

Goku shot out his fists twice, while Cumber avoided the blows. Cumber flew backward into the air and Goku followed. Cumber grabbed hold of Goku's oncoming foot and kicked him toward the ground. He went flying and crashed hard into the ground. Goku weakly stood up and faced him again, catching his breath.

Goku looked up to find that Cumber had already formed a gigantic ball of red energy from his hand. He threw it down. Goku held the sphere back as the ground shattered apart, rocks flying in the air. This time, the chains completely broke apart.

Large cracks spread across the ground, Fu looking on in fear. His lab was now demolished, his monitors broken and the room in disarray.

"I can't do my experiments like this, can I?"

He noticed something metal on the ground and picked it up.

"Who…who did this?!" he demanded, crushing the metal object in his hand. There was no way he would let his hard scientific work go to ruin.

Goku was back in his base form, panting on one knee. A drop of sweat fell from his cheek. Cumber could tell that Goku was getting exhausted.

Goku stumbled forward and raised a fist, only for Cumber to easily catch it with his left hand. He twisted Goku's arm and Goku fell to the ground. He lifted his boot and stomped onto Goku's head. The Saiyan yelled in pain as Cumber mockingly rubbed his boot against Goku's head.

'_Now this is more like it!'_

"What's the matter? Finished already?" Cumber taunted. He continued roughly messing Goku's head, causing more pain for the Saiyan. He removed his boot to reveal an unconscious Goku. Well…momentarily unconscious since he slowly opened his eyes.

'_Now that he's defenseless, it's time to finish him off!'_ Cumber thought.

He rose up in the air and formed red energy from his hand. "Become dust!" he shouted as he released the blast.

The blasts hit the ground and exploded. He first several more blasts that hit the ground where Goku lay. The smoke cleared to revel debris on top of the unconscious Goku.

"Now to finish you!"

He shot another blast, but this time, it was intercepted by Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta.

More surprising, they were both Super Saiyan 4!

"What?!" Cumber yelled.

"You're fighting us now!" yelled Xeno Goku, his pink hairy arms at the ready. He stared defiantly at the villain with golden eyes. Both men had bare chests and pink tails. Apparently, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta were the counterparts of the regular Saiyans from the future.

"I don't know who you are," said Cumber, "But you've got guts! I'll take on all challengers!"

Indeed, it was a new exciting moment for him. Like all Saiyans, he loved pushing himself beyond his limits. Super Saiyan 3 was a great form to use.

Cumber landed on the ground as Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta also landed, standing protectively in front of Goku.

"There's two dads?!" exclaimed Trunks, who couldn't believe his eyes.

"The Time Patrol?" guessed Mai.

"You guys! Take that Kakarot and get away!" ordered Xeno Vegeta, turning to Trunks and Mai.

"Come on! I want to cut loose some more! Fight!" shouted Cumber.

Cumber powered up with a loud scream, as rocks rose up. Cumber's hair was now the golden color of a Super Saiyan.

"What?!" asked Xeno Goku in shock. Both Saiyans teleported away from Cumber's dark shadow claws at the last minute.

"His ki is incredible," said Xeno Goku.

"Guess we'll have to use these!" mentioned Xeno Vegeta, pulling out the pair of Porta earrings.

"I thought you hated fusing?" asked Xeno Goku.

"This time's an exception," Xeno Vegeta replied as both men attached their earrings.

They leaned into each other, their bodies bathe din golden light and instantly became…

Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito!

Cumber's shadow hands closed around him, but the energy was soon broken and pushed back.

Xeno Vegito yelled and charged at his enemy, his eyes now blue.

The men's two fists collided, causing a large explosion. More chains snapped apart in succession. Cumber fired blasts at Xeno Vegito, only for the fused warrior to walk right through them and leap at him through the dust. He landed a hard uppercut to Cumber's chin, pushing him into the stone wall. He teleported away, dodging another ki blast from Xeno Vegito.

Cumber formed his signature dark energy bomb and released it.

Xeno Vegito powered up an attack of blue light, "Ka…me…ha…me…ha!" Yellow flashes of lighting sparked randomly around the blue Kamehameha beam.

The two beams of energy clashed once again. Both warriors were evenly matched for a while.

'_Uh oh'_ thought Cumber as he watched his blast get smaller and Xeno Vegito's Kamehameha get bigger and closer. He was blinded and hit by the blast in an instant. And man did it burn like hell!

Cumber felt himself being pushed hard against the glass roof.

The fusion then ended and the two men separated.

"Did we do it?" asked Xeno Goku.

Fu appeared and looked at the red sky and a red shadowed planet in anger.

"So the seal's come undone?"

"Fu!" called Trunks.

Fu looked down at the Saiyans. "You guys, huh?" The pieces of the chains floated in the dark sky.

Fu rounded on them in anger. "You're the ones who smashed my laboratory!"

He powered up and his eyes turned black.

"So you've come huh, Fu?" asked Xeno Goku. "Well you're plan's all over!"

"You guys have gone too far!" replied Fu, putting his hands on his hips. "Now my plan's kaput!"

He pulled out a staff and his purple energy weapon.

He crossed them into a red glowing X. His sclera turned red and his power rose up. "Here's your punishment!"

He shot a blast of black light at the Saiyans, both of them getting into defensive positions. The other Goku was still unconscious.

Goku's white hand twitched. The Super Saiyan 4 warriors protected themselves by crossing their arms, then turned to face Fu.

"You can still move?" asked Fu with a crazed grin.

"Capturing you…" said Xeno Goku as he powered up,

"…is our mission!" added Xeno Vegeta.

Yellow lightning flashed across the blood red sky. Columns of volcanic magma shoot out of the rocky landscape in several places. Fu avoided the Saiyan's attacks while Xeno Goku dodged a swipe from Fu's staff, which sliced in a red arc. Xeno Vegeta dodged Fu's purple weapon.

Fu stood posed to fight, with a red moon in the background. In the distance, a shadowy figure came into view. It was Cumber. He wasn't finished yet.

Xeno Goku stared in surprise. He was certain that the Kamehameha had finished him. Vegeta, Trunks and the others covered their eyes from the dust.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" asked Golden Cooler.

"Fight…" said Cumber. "Fight me!" As a Saiyan, Cumber could never have his bloodlust fully satisfied.

"What?" asked Fu.

The heroes, Cooler, and Fu blocked the dark energy discs that Cumber fired.

Fu looked at the red moon and grinned. "Well that's great. Looks like I achieved my objective. They will revive soon. Things should get even more fun from here! You have my thanks, Saiyans!"

Fu sliced his weapon and staff at the same time, creating a purple tear in the fabric of reality. Fu disappeared through the X shaped portal.

"Why you…you're not getting away!" Cooler yelled, racing after him.

But the clever Kai already had.

"Oh no!" cried Xeno Goku as the portal closed after Cooler had just made it through.

"We'll deal with Fu later!" said Xeno Vegeta to Xeno Goku. "First let's get Trunks and the others out of here!"

Cumber stared at the Saiyans with a murderous look in his eyes. He held a ball of evil red energy in both hands. He thrust the energy ball at Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Goku. The two Saiyans held it back together. The muscles in their arms felt like they were on fire from the strain.

"Kakarot! How long do you intend to stay asleep?!" Vegeta yelled at Goku's still form behind him. "Wake up already!"

Finally, Goku opened his eyes…which were now silvery gray. At once, a fiery blue-white aura surrounded him.

It was the power of Ultra Instinct. Goku briefly closed his eyes, walking forward while sensing the energy around him. Goku's hair and eyebrows turned silver once his opened them again.

"Y-you…" stuttered Xeno Goku.

"What's going on?" asked Xeno Vegeta.

"That's…" said Mai.

"It's Ultra Instinct," stated Vegeta, jealously tinged in his voice.

"Ultra…Instinct?" Trunks asked.

For the first time, a hint of fear appeared in Cumber's eyes. He had never heard of a form like that in his life. In the blink of an eye, Goku appeared in front of him.

"What in the world are you?!" Cumber shouted. He raised his fist but Goku dodged it effortlessly. A swipe of Goku's arm caused Cumber to crash to the ground.

"So strong!" exclaimed Xeno Goku.

Cumber shot discs of energy at Goku, all of which he avoided. Goku pummeled into Cumber.

"Now's our chance! Let's use teleportation!" called Xeno Goku.

"Ah! Right!" said Trunks.

Xeno Goku safely teleported Vegeta, Xeno Vegeta, Trunks and Mai away just in time before three thick pillars lava burst out from the ground.

No matter how many times Cumber punched Goku, he always ended up missing. Anger flared in the dark Saiyan's eyes. He was an ancient Saiyan God for crying out loud! If he could beat Yamoshi, why couldn't he beat his opponent in front of him?

This time, Goku was the one who easily caught Cumber's fist in his hand.

Goku's fist make hard contact with Cumber's face. He fell backward and steadied himself on the ground. Goku wordlessly fired a gigantic Kamehameha at Cumber.

"This is nothing!" Cumber shouted, even though he knew there was no way he could win this time. The searing light covered his hands and blinded him. The attack enveloped him and he felt like his whole body was on fire.

"What?!" he yelled in disbelief.

The blast knocked him to the ground and his world turned black.

Cumber's reflection stared back at him. "Curse you Kakarot!" Cumber yelled, now in the present in the strange cabin. With one hand, he blasted apart a hole into the wooden wall.

"That is hardly proper behavior, young warrior," said a voice. Then the voice lowered. "Then again, I would expect nothing less from filthy Saiyans."

Cumber turned around and saw a man with green skin, pointed ears, and a metal patch over his right eye. He wore an elegant black gi with a red sash on it. His hair was spiky like a Saiyan's hair but was white. One part of his green face was covered with metal.

"Who the hell are you?" Cumber asked.

"That's no way to speak to a god," the man replied with disapproval.

Cumber yelled and thrust his fists forward, but the Kai easily avoided the blows. A blade of purple energy formed from his hand and he stabbed Cumber right in the chest. Cumber gasped in horror. The pain felt like a hot white knife had gone through his body. Furthermore, this strange power seemed to be paralyzing him.

The man raised his hand and in a flash of light, the hole in the wall was repaired. "I can't let anyone destroy my home nor this land. It needs to be purified to be of use to the gods."

The man cleared his throat and paced back and forth. "You're wondering who I am, yes? Well, I am Lord Zamasu. Well more like fused Zamasu as I am the fused version of my past and future selves."

Even being frozen, Cumber still looked confused. Zamasu waved his hand and Cumber could move. With great restraint, he forced himself to remain still.

"I am from another time period…two time periods in this case. My future self used the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with Son Goku. I became Goku Black and I sought to rid the world of all mortals. They are corrupt beings who destroy the world and themselves in their greedy ways. I would have made thus world a better place…if that troublesome brat Trunks hadn't arrived and sliced me in half.

'_That's harsh,'_ Cumber thought. _'Guess I'll have to endure another lecture from a Kai.'_

"Eventually, I did destroy all mortals and even became one with the universe itself! But then out of nowhere, the Omni King Zeno appeared and made my beautiful world disappear, myself along with it.

Cumber finally gathered the courage to ask a pressing question. "Then how are you still alive?"

"Let's just say that a fellow purple Kai traveled back through time and took me with him before I could get erased. He offered me free rein of this universe as a part of his so called "social experiment."

"Fu!" spat Cumber. "He's up to no good, again!"

"I figured that you two were connected," Zamasu mentioned.

Cumber scoffed. "Yeah, sure. More like I was a subject used for his own gains." Cumber hated to admit one of his weaknesses to a stranger.

Zamasu observed Cumber some more and the Saiyan found himself feeling uncomfortable. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I was brought to Fu's Prison Planet," Cumber replied.

"No, I mean, you're not from this time period."

"How…"

Zamasu interrupted him with his hand up. "I am a god. I know things like that."

"Fu brought me to the Prison Planet and used the Super Dragon Balls to bring me to thus universe. So what?"

"So that…means…we have something in common," said Zamasu. "I, too, was brought back into the past by an ally. Unlike with you, it was a good thing for me. Although, I had to use this metal mask because the fusion didn't quite go as planned."

"What are you playing at?!" Cumber demanded.

"Show some respect, mortal, and I might tell you!" Zamasu barked back.

Cumber went silent. He lowered his head in apology. "Why not just let me die on that planet?"

"Because I can sense great power and potential in you," said Zamasu.

"You were knocked out after son Goku defeated you…"

In a flashback, Goku stood next to Cumber's unconscious form. Time suddenly stood still, and the moon turned from red to a bright purple. A small white crack on the moon froze in place. Five shadowy figures appeared against the purple light.

"Zamasu?!" Goku cried in shock.

Zamasu smirked and raised his arm. His pointed finger pointed up toward the sky. The unconscious Cumber gently flew toward Zamasu as he was moved into the air by Zamasu's purple energy. Finally, Cumber, Zamasu, and the figures teleported away.

The moon turned red once more.

"What's going on?" asked Goku. He powered up and screamed as the Prison Planet exploded in a flash of light.

"So you were the one who brought me here?" asked Cumber.

"Correct. You are an enemy of Goku as am I. Usually, I have no desire to work with mortals…but due to a certain ruler…it's time to move forward with a new plan."

Cumber connected the dots. "You want to destroy this Zeno freak?"

"Yes," he replied. "But we won't be working alone."

He grabbed onto Cumber and they both found themselves transported to somewhere else.

Zamasu looked to the side and mentioned for more people to arrive. The first individual was a woman with long braids, a white battle shirt, dark pants and white boots. The second person was another Kai with light skin, wearing a dark robe, and dark pants with a belt. The last two individuals appeared to be android twins. The boy and girl wore identical dark battle suits and both had white hair and white faces. Their eyes were light blue with red stripes arching from above their eyes toward the sides of their faces.

"This is Hearts," said Zamasu, mentioning to the Kai warrior who was also the leader. He nodded to Cumber.

Zamasu introduced the alien woman as Lagas, an individual who could control large crystals of glass. "Lagas," she stated.

"And these are Oren and Kamin," said Hearts, referring to the Tuffle-like mutants.

"Cumber," Cumber said to them, not feeling like getting involved in a social gathering.

"I defeated Hit along with my brother," said Kamin. "We also attacked Super Saiyan Kefla from Universe 6. Harm us, and you'll regret it."

"Am I supposed to know any of these people?" asked Cumber.

"The only thing you need to do is join us," said Zamasu. "Zeno has been playing God for far too long. His angel children have done nothing to balance the universes. The low mortal level of Universe 7 is all because of the inhabitants polluting their world like beasts. It is time to overthrow Zeno once and for all. With him gone, my world will remain intact and I will merge with the universe once more."

"What's in it for me?" Cumber asked.

"Well, I suppose I can spare you, despite you being a Saiyan. You can get your revenge on Fu and son Goku. I could even use the Super Dragon Balls to return you to your time when all is said and done."

Cumber was hesitant about these people, but then again, he didn't have much of a choice. If this was a way of getting revenge on his enemies, then he would be willing to take the risk.

The Saiyan and the Kai god lightly shook hands. "Looks like we have a deal, my lord," said Cumber, grinning from beneath the restraint.

"I'm in charge, though," said Hearts. "We shall travel to other universes to gain energy and cause fear in our opponents."


End file.
